Steven Universe-Old Pieces make a New Puzzle Part 2
by Utube4dayz
Summary: Steven shows the newest member of the crystal gems,Crystal,around Beach City and other stuff.


**Hey guys, and welcome to part 2 of Old Pieces make a New Puzzle. Sorry if it took me a while to upload this. I recently got back into school while writing this part because my schedule changed. But even so, I will do my best to get these fanfics uploaded as soon as I can. Enjoy!**

 **(Read text at the end of fan fic)**

After playing around in the water for a little while, Steven and Crystal go back inside the house. When they get inside, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are there, waiting for them. Garnet hands Steven a towel to dry off.

"Steven, I need to talk to you in private please." Garnet says.

"Oh, okay." Steven says. "Crystal, wait here with Pearl and Amethyst."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Amethyst says.

"Okay." Steven says. "Have fun Crystal."

"Okay." Crystal says.

Steven and Garnet step onto the warp pad and warp away to the temple's hand.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Steven asks.

"It's Crystal. She doesn't have any memories from the gems that she was made from." Garnet says. "She is going to need someone to teach her, not just about gems, but also about Earth. Someone to teach her right from wrong. The gems and I have talked about and have decided that you should be her teacher."

"Really?"

"Yes. You were the first person she put trust into to and is much more comfortable around you than any of us right now." Garnet says. "Listen Steven, your mother taught many of the Crystal gems, including me, about Earth."

(Garnet takes her glasses off.)

"When we first came to Earth, we only saw it as another planet that was ready to be colonized and used for resources. But when i met your mom, she showed me how amazing and beautiful it really was. I'm not telling you this because i want you to be like Rose. I'm telling you this because, like Rose, you're the only one who can teach Crystal about the Earth the way you know it." Garnet says. "Are you ready for this?"

"I'm ready." Steven says.

"I knew you would." Garnet says. (She puts her glasses on.) "Also, since you'll be teaching Crystal, you will be responsible for her and what she does, for a little while at least."

"Okay." Steven says.

Steven and Garnet warp back into the house. They walk over to Crystal, Pearl, and Amethyst.

"Okay Crystal, are you ready to start learning stuff?" Steven asks.

"Yup." Crystal says.

"Alright then. The first thing I want to show you is how the warp pad works." Steven says. "But first, you might want to take that bowl of your head so nothing happens to it."

Crystal takes her bowl of her head and puts it on the table. Steven then takes Crystal's hand and walks her onto the warp pad.

"This is the warp pad. Like Pearl said, it allows us to go to many places." Steven says. He warps Crystal and himself to the temple's hand.

"Woah! How did we...?" Crystal says.

"We warped here. Now we are on the temple's hand." Steven says. "This is where I wash my clothes." He points to the washer and dryer.

After looking at the washer and the dryer, Crystal looks around. She walks to the edge of the hand to look down at the house and beach. Steven pushes her away from the edge.

"Don't stand too close to the edge, you might fall off." Steven says.

Crystal's attention is diverted to a seagull that landed on one of the fingers of the temple's hand.

"What's that?" Crystal asks.

"That's a seagull. It's a type of bird." Steven says.

Crystal tries to pet it, but its gets angry and starts pecking her. As Steven tries to shoo it away, Crystal slips and falls off the edge of the hand. When she falls off, Steven sees two gray tails shoot up from where Crystal fell and wrap around the hand's thumb. When he looks down, he sees Crystal being suspended mid-air, being held by the tails of her ribbons. Crystal has her hands over her eyes.

"Crystal! Open your eyes!" Steven yells.

She takes her hands off her eyes, confused about what's happening.

"Steven? What happened?" Crystal asks.

"I don't know. I think you saved yourself." Steven says.

"I did?" Crystal says. She looks down and becomes scared.

"Steven! I don't want to be here anymore! I want to go up!" Crystal says.

Suddenly, her ribbon's tails begin to pull her up. Once her ribbon's tails place back on the hand, they unwrap from the hand's thumb and shrink back to their original length.

"What was that?" Crystal asks.

"I don't know, but I think we discovered your first power!" Steven says.

"Power?" Crystal says.

Ya, all gems have powers." Steven says. "Here look."

He steps back and creates his bubble to demonstrate one of his powers to Crystal.

"Woah." Crystal says.

(Steven puts his bubble away.)

"Can you do it again?" Steven asks.

"Umm….up." Crystal says.

The two tails of her ribbon touch the ground and extended upwards, lifting her high into the air, going past the top of the temple.

"Wow!" Steven says.

"Woah, everything is so small from up here. I wish Steven was up here." Crystal says.

Suddenly, two more ribbon tails stretch out from Crystal's ribbon, extend down, wrap around Steven, and bring him up to her height.

"Cool, how'd you do that?" Steven asks.

"I don't know. All I said was 'I wish you were up here', and this happened." Crystal says.

"Hmm, I think they listen to your thoughts." Steven says. "I wonder what else they can do."

"Let's find out." Crystal says.

One of her extended 'tails' takes a big step forward, stretching out even farther to touch the beach. The other tail does the same and the pair start walking around the beach like a pair of legs. Crystal and Steven laugh from how much fun they are having.

"Wait, take us down. I have to tell the others." Steven says.

Crystal's tails shrink down and she lets go of Steven. Steven runs into the house and tells the Crystal gems to come outside. When they come out, they see Crystal being held above the ground by her four tails like they're spider legs.

"Woah, that's so cool!" Amethyst says.

"Amazing. I've never seen anything like it." Pearl says.

"Ya, when I fell, I caught myself, then I went way up, then me and Steven walked around the beach with these things." Crystal says.

"Well, it looks like Crystal is even more unique than we thought." Garnet says as she ruffles Crystal's hair.

"So, what even are these things anyway?"

"They're Crystal's 'tails'." Steven says.

"Her what?" Pearl asks.

"Her 'tails'." Steven says. "She's using the tails of her ribbon. So, why not just call them 'tails'."

"Sounds like a good enough name to me." Amethyst says.

"Tails it is then." Garnet says.

"So, what do you two plan to do now?" Pearl asks.

"I was going to show Crystal around Beach City." Steven says.

"Okay then, you two have fun." Pearl says.

"Okay." Steven says. "Come on Crystal, I've got something to show you."

He grabs Crystal's hand and they both start running to the boardwalk.

As they run along the beach, Crystal sees the boardwalk and knows where Steven is taking her. So she picks Steven up with her tails and extends out four more and uses them as legs to run along the beach. Once they get to the boardwalk, she lets go of Steven and retracts all of her tails.

"This is Beach City! Our home." Steven says.

"Cool!" Crystal says.

"The first stop on our tour of Beach City is one of my favorite places to go to get a delicious snack, The Big Doughnut!" Steven says.

He opens the door and lets Crystal in. She looks around the shop with curiosity, running back and forth looking at things.

"Hey Steven." Sadie says.

"Hi Sadie." Steven says.

"Is this a new friend of yours?" Sadie asks.

"Ya, she's new here. This is Crystal." Steven says. "Crystal, this is Sadie."

"Hello there." Sadie says.

"H-Hello." Crystal says shyly.

"I like your dress." Sadie says.

"Umm…" Crystal says as she nervously looks around for an answer.

"Say 'thank you'." Steven whispers.

"T-Thank you." Crystal says.

"So, where's Lars?" Steven says.

"He's in the back going through our stock, getting rid of any expired food." Sadie says. "But anyways, you guys hungry?"

"Oh, yeah. Two of the usual please." Steven says.

Sadie brings out a tray with two chocolate glazed doughnuts with sprinkles. She gives them to Steven. He takes one and gives the other one to Crystal.

"This is a doughnut. You eat it." Steven says. He takes a bite out of his doughnut to demonstrate. "Now you try."

Crystal copies Steven and slowly bites into her doughnut. As she chews, she smiles from how good the doughnut tastes.

"That was really good! Can I have another one?" Crystal asks.

"Sure." Steven says. "One more to go please."

"Here you go." Sadie says as she gives him a small bag.

"Thanks Sadie. Bye." Steven says as him and Crystal leave the big doughnut.

Steven gives Crystal her doughnut as they walk out of the Big Doughnut. As she eats her doughnut, Steven takes her into the Funland Arcade.

"Our second stop is the Funland Arcade." Steven says.

Crystal looks around at all the flashing lights and brightly colored arcade cabinets. She walks up to one of the cabinets.

"Is this a tv?" Crystal asks, pointing to the screen.

"Kinda. On this, you play video games." Steven says. He puts a quarter in the coin slot to start the game.

Steven takes control of the little spaceship and shoots at the incoming meteors, but quickly dies. He asks Crystal if she wants to try, but doesn't due to loss in interest.

"Okay then, I guess we'll just go to our next stop." Steven says as they walk at of the arcade and walk over to Fryman's shop.

"This is 'Beach City Walk Fries'. This is my second favorite place to get my favorite kind of snack." Steven says. "Hello! Is anybody here today?"

"Sorry about that Steven, I was putting the condim-" Pee Dee says, but immediately stops when he sees Crystal.

"Hey Pee Dee, this is my new friend Crystal." Steven says. "Crystal, this is Pee Dee."

"Hi." Crystal says.

"H-Hey." Pee Dee nervously and awkwardly says. He begins to blush.

"Can we get an order of fry-bits?" Steven asks.

"Uh, s-sure, yeah, right away." Pee Dee awkwardly says.

In a matter of seconds, Pee Dee brings the bits.

"Here, try one." Steven says as he offers the bits to Crystal.

As she eats it, smiles from how good it tastes.

"Is it yummy?" Steven asks.

"It's really, really yummy!" Crystal says.

"You can thank Pee Dee for making them." Steven says.

"Thank you." Crystal says to Pee Dee. This makes him blush even more.

"Oh, uh, t-thanks." Pee Dee nervously says.

"Okay Pee Dee, here's your payment." Steven says as he reaches into his pocket for money.

"D-Don't worry about that Steven, it's on the house." Pee Dee says.

"Really? Okay the." Steven says. "See you later Pee Dee."

"Bye." Crystal says.

"Bye!" Pee Dee says.

As Steven and Crystal walk away, Pee Dee sighs in relief, hoping he didn't make himself look weird. Steven and Crystal walk around for a few minutes, when they see Buck, Jenny, and Sour -cream.

"Hey guys." Steven says.

"Oh-hey Steven." Jenny says.

"Hey." Buck says.

"Sup." Sourcream says.

"What are you guys doing?" Steven asks.

"Nothing. Just relaxin." Buck says as he leans up against the wall.

"So, you gonna introduce us to friend, Steven?" Jenny asks.

"Guys, this is Crystal. She's a gem and I'm showing her around Beach City." Steven says. "Crystal, this is a Buck, Jenny, and Sourcream."

"Hi." Crystal says.

"Hey." Buck says.

"Hi." Jenny says.

"Sup." Sourcream says.

"You're so cute. I love your hair." Jenny says. She ruffles Crystal hair. "Wow! Your hair is so soft."

"Thank you." Crystal says.

"So where are you guys going to next?" Jenny asks.

"I was going to take Crystal to see my dad." Steven says. "Actually, Crystal has never been in a car before. Do you think you can give us a ride to the car wash?"

"Oh sure. Hop in." Jenny says.

Jenny jumps into the driver's seat, Buck gets into the passenger seat, and Sourcream sits in the back. Crystal gets in and sits between Steven and Sourcream.

"Whenever you are in a car, you always put your seatbelt on to keep you safe." Steven says as he buckles Crystal in.

Jenny starts the car and they drive off.

"Hey, we're moving!" Crystal says.

"Yeah, this is what people use cars for, to get from one place to another, without having to walk." Steven says.

"Yup. This is also how i deliver pizza to everyone." Jenny says as she pulls into the car wash. Steven and Crystal get out.

"Thanks Jenny." Steven says.

"You two have fun." Jenny says.

"Bye!" Steven says as the three drive away.

"So where are we now?" Crystal asks.

"This is the car wash. People bring their cars here to get washed so that they can be cleaned." Steven says. "My dad works/lives here."

"Dad?" Crystal says.

"Dads are like moms, but different." Steven says. He walks over to Greg's van and knocks on the back doors.

Greg opens the doors and sees Steven.

"Steven!" Greg says.

"Hey dad." Steven says.

Greg jumps out of his van and gives Steven a big hug. As he hugs Steven, he notices Crystal, so he lets go of Steven.

"Is this a new friend of yours?" Greg asks.

"Yeah. Dad, this is Crystal." Steven says. "Crystal, this is my dad."

"Hello. You can just call me 'Mr. Universe'." Greg says. He reaches out for a handshake. Crystal looks at Steven confused.

"Like this." Steven says. He shakes Greg's hand to demonstrate. "Now you try."

Crystal copies Steven and shakes Greg's hand, giving a friendly smile.

"So, did you come from homeworld like Peridot?" Greg asks.

"What's a homeworld, Steven?" Crystal asks.

"uh, I'll tell you later." Steven says. "But right now, I have something cool to show you."

Steven climbs into Greg's van and rummages through clothes and a bunch of other things. He eventually finds Greg's record player. He hooks it up to two small speakers that he found.

"Crystal, come hear." Steven says. Crystal climbs into the van.

Steven searches through Greg's record collection and chooses one. He puts it on the device.

"Now listen to this." Steven says. He puts the needle on the spinning disc and the music plays. Crystal jumps when the music starts playing, but starts to listen to it and likes it.

"This is music." Steven says.

Crystal stares at the record as it spins, mesmerized by it. While she is distracted, Steven gets out of the van and pulls his dad aside.

"What's the matter Steven?" Greg asks.

"It's Crystal." Steven says. "She's not from homeworld."

"Was she made in the Kindergarten like Amethyst?" Greg asks.

"Kinda. She didn't come out the same way as Amethyst." Steven says. "Remember those fusion gem-mutants we found in the Kindergarten a while back?"

"The gem-shards?" Greg asks.

"Ya." Steven says. "Well me and Amethyst were messing around and popped one of the bubbles with gem-shards in it. Then I accidently healed it and it became Crystal."

"Wow, that must have really surprised Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl." Greg says.

"Ya, it was a big surprise to all of us." Steven says. "The only thing about Crystal is that she doesn't have any kind of memories."

"Really?" Greg asks.

"Ya. The gems decided I should be the one to teach her things about gems and the Earth." Steven says.

"Wow. Well, you're gonna make a great teacher." Greg says as he ruffles Steven's hair.

"Thanks dad." Steven says.

"And Steven?" Greg says.

"Ya dad?" Steven asks.

"If you ever need help with Crystal, I'm here to help in anyway I can." Greg says. "And never too scared to ask me something, okay?"

"Okay dad." Steven says. He gives Greg a big hug.

"Steven?" Crystal says, standing behind Steven, watching hug Greg. "The music stopped."

"Oh, that's okay. It's time to go home anyway." Steven says. "Bye dad."

Steven gives his dad one last hug.

"Bye Mr. Universe." Crystal says as she and Steven walk away waving.

"Hope to see you again." Greg says as he waves back.

Once Steven and Crystal are gone, Greg crawls back into his van.

"Where do we go now?" Crystal asks.

"Well, it's getting late, so we should head back to the temple." Steven says. "But there is one more place I want to show you."

With the help of Crystal's tails, they get to the temple into a matter of seconds. Now there, they warp to the barn. Inside, Lapis is sitting in a recliner reading and Peridot is making a little tower of bolts and screws with her metal powers. It falls apart when she puts the last piece on the top.

"Hey guys." Steven says as he and Crystal walk into the barn.

"Steven!" Peridot and Lapis say. They both rush to him. Lapis sees Crystal.

"You must be Crystal. Peridot told me about you." Lapis says. "I'm Lapis Lazuli."

"Hi." Crystal says.

"So what brings you to the barn?" Peridot asks.

"All day I've been showing Crystal around Beach City. I wanted to bring her here to show her how cool the barn." Steven says. "But there's something really cool that we wanted to show you guys."

"What?" Peridot asks.

Steven whispers into Crystal's ear. She stretches out her two tails and lifts herself into the air.

"Crystal's first power!" Steven says.

"Cool." Lapis says.

"What is this?" Peridot asks as she examines Crystal's tails.

"It's Crystal's tails." Steven says. "After you left, Crystal saved herself from falling by using these. When the gems saw it, they had no idea what it was."

"Well, that was the proper response." Peridot says.

"What do you mean?" Steven asks.

"I've never seen anything like this. I know gems can shape-shift their physical form, but their 'clothes'." Peridot says.

"I think it's cool." Lapis says

"Ya, it's awesome!" Steven says.

"Yes, it is indeed very 'cool' and 'unique'. Just like Crystal herself." Peridot says.

Crystal picks Peridot up with two of her tails and gives her big hug, emulating what Steven and Greg did.

"Thank you." Crystal says as she hugs Peridot like she is a teddy bear.

"Yes, yes, you're welcome, now let me go!" Peridot says. Steven and Lapis both Laugh. Eventually, Crystal lets go of Peridot.

"Well, it's getting late, we'd better get going." Steven says.

Steven and Crystal leave the barn, waving goodbye to Peridot and Lapis. The two warp away to the temple.

"So, did you have fun today?" Steven asks when they get back to the temple.

"Yes, lots of fun!" Crystal says. "What do we do now?"

"Now I'm going to teach you how to sleep." Steven says.

Steven goes over to the cabinets under the stairs and pulls out a pillow and a blanket. He sets them up on the couch to make a bed.

"So sleeping is something that humans and other Earth creatures do to get the energy they need to do things because if we don't sleep, we get really tired, and sometimes get really cranky." Steven says. "Gems don't need to sleep because they get their energy from their gem, but it's still fun to do. Lay down here."

Crystal lays down on the couch and Steven tucks her in.

"Comfy?" Steven asks.

"Yup." Crystal says.

"Okay, this is how you fall asleep. You close your eyes, stay still, and relax. You'll know you're asleep because you'll be dreaming. Dreams are like being awake, but everything is different and random." Steven says. "The way I relax is by thinking about stuff that I like or stuff I did today. So just think about what you did today, got it?"

"Ya, I think so." Crystal says.

"Well, just relax. Goodnight." Steven says. He kisses her on the forehead.

Crystal blushes, smiles, and closes her eyes. Steven quietly makes his way up to his bed and changes into his pajamas. After putting his normal clothes away, he turns around to get into his bed, he gets startled when he sees Crystal standing there instead.

"Crystal? What's wrong?" Steven asks.

"I did what you told me to do to relax. So I thought about what happened today, but I finished." Crystal says.

"Oh yeah, today is your first, and so far only, day you've had." Steven says. He thinks for a minute. "Here, let's try something else."

Crystal sits on the couch with her blanket in her lap. Steven opens up the cabinets and digs through some stuff, til he eventually finds what he is looking for. He pulls out a small, blue book with a dolphin on it. He sits down next to Crystal.

"What's that?" Crystal asks.

"This is a book. When I was little, my dad would read me stories to help me sleep." Steven says.

He clears his throat, opens the book and begins to read.

"This is story of Tommy the dolphin. Tommy lives in the ocean with his group like all dolphins do. But unlike the others, Tommy was smaller than the other dolphins of his group. Because of his size, the other dolphins made fun of him and called him names. Whenever they gathered fish to eat, they would always take the fish first and leave only scraps for Tommy. None of the other dolphins wanted to be Tommy's friend, so this made him sad. But one day at the beach, he saw a little girl named Marry playing in the water…" Steven reads.

He continues to read, getting halfway through the book, but stops when Crystal falls asleep on him. Steven lays Crystal on the couch and tucks her in again. He goes up onto his bed and goes to sleep.

Later in the morning, Steven's cookie-cat alarm goes off. After shutting it off, he yawns and stretches in his bed. While stretching, he feels something rub up against his leg. He looks over and notices that something in under his blanket. He lifts the blanket up to find Crystal sleeping. He nudges her to wake up.

"Crystal, wake up." Steven says as he tries to wake her up. Eventually, after a minute of Steven shaking her, Crystal wakes up.

"Steven?" Crystal says when she wakes up.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Steven asks.

"Oh, well after I fell asleep, I dreamed I was playing with Tommy. I got up to tell you, but you were sleeping. I felt the blanket and it was really soft. So I slept here." Crystal says. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, every morning, I start the day off with breakfast. So let's go eat." Steven says.

Steven takes Crystal down to the kitchen. He grabs Crystal's bowl and another bowl for himself, fills them up with cereal and milk, and hands Crystal a spoon.

"This is cereal. You eat it with a spoon, like this." Steven says. He scoops his cereal up with his spoon and eats it. "Now you try."

Crystal scoops the cereal and eats it. She smiles as she chews the cereal because of the fruity taste.

"Come on, let's go watch some tv while we eat." Steven says. He grabs his bowl and walks up to his bed. Crystal does the same.

Crystal sits down on the floor against the bed with her cereal. Steven turns the tv on, which is playing Crying Breakfast Friends. He grabs his bowl and sits next to Crystal. Crystal becomes confused as she watches the cartoon.

"What's this?" She asks.

"This is 'Crying Breakfast Friends'. It's my favorite show." Steven says.

"What are they doing?" Crystal asks.

"They're crying because their ball popped." Steven says.

"Oh." Crystal says, even though she still doesn't understand.

They continue to eat their cereal until they finish. When done, Steven shows Crystal how to clean her bowl and put it away.

"Okay Crystal, I'm gonna need you to wait here for a little bit." Steven says.

"Why?" Crystal asks.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Steven says.

"What's a shower?" Crystal asks.

"A shower is something that humans do to clean themselves." Steven says.

"Can I take a shower?" Crystal asks.

"Gems don't need to take showers because they don't get dirty like humans." Steven says.

"But aren't you a gem?" Crystal ask. She lifts Steven shirt, revealing his gem.

"When did you see my gem?" Steven asks. "I haven't shown you it yet."

"When you put these on." Crystal says. She points to Steven's clothes.

"Oh. Well I'm half-human. I have to take a shower." Steven says. "I'm gonna go in that room over there. I'll be in there for a few minutes."

"What do I do then?" Crystal asks.

"Well, you could keep watching tv. Or practice your powers." Steven says. "If you want to eat something, there's food in the fridge."

"Okay." Crystal says.

"If you need something, knock on the door." Steven says. He goes into the bathroom and begins his shower.

Crystal goes back up to Steven's bed and watches Crying Breakfast Friends, but gets bored. She goes to the fridge and looks around for a snack. She finds a cold slice of pizza and eats it out of curiosity. Now completely bored, Crystal looks around for something to do. She finds the little book about Tommy. She opens it up to read it, but realizes she doesn't know how to read. But as she looks at the pictures, she gets an idea. A few minutes later, Steven comes out of the bathroom, all cleaned up and wearing his normal clothes instead of his pjs.

"Okay Crystal, I'm done. We can go hang out…...now?" Steven says as he notices that Crystal isn't anywhere to be seen.

He looks around the house for Crystal, but can't find her. He starts to wonder if she went outside or warped somewhere.

Suddenly, "BOO!", Crystal says as she drops down behind Steven. Steven gets so scared by this, he jumps up really high. Before he hits the ceiling, he slows himself down. As he floats down, he sees Crystal laughing and hanging from the rafters by her tails, like a monkey using its tail to hang onto a branch.

"I got you!" Crystal happily says.

Seeing how Crystal played a pranked him, Steven laughs.

"You got me." Steven says when he lands on the floor. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"From Tommy." Crystal says as she points to the book.

"You read the book?" Steven asks.

"No, I just looked at the pictures." Crystal says. "I didn't understand this." She points to the words.

"Oh. Looks like I'm gonna need to teach you how to read." Steven says.

(Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl come out of the temple's door."

"Hey guys." Amethyst says.

"What are you two doing?" Pearl asks.

"Nothing', just 'hanging around'." Steven says with a big grin on his face.

Amethyst laughs while Pearl does not look amused.

"So Steven, what do you plan to teach Crystal today?" Garnet asks.

"I was planning on taking her to one of the gem locations." Steven says. "I think I'm gonna take her to the strawberry fields."

This catches Crystal's attention. She let's go of the rafters to stand.

"The what?" Crystal asks.

"It's better if I show you." Steven says. "Come on, let's go."

Steven runs to the warp pad. Crystal follows.

"Have fun you two." Garnet says.

"And be careful." Pearl says.

"OK. See you guys in a later." Steven says. He waves goodbye and warps away with Crystal. When the two get to the fields, Crystal's mind explodes.

"WWWHHHOOOAAA!" Crystal says. "IT'S SO BIG!"

"This is the strawberry fields." Steven says.

"It's so cool!" Crystal says. She runs off to look at a giant strawberry. "What's this?"

"That's a strawberry. It's a kind of fruit." Steven says. He takes a big bite out of the strawberry. "They're also really tasty." He says with a mouth full of food.

Crystal then takes a big bite of her own. As she chews the strawberry, she rubs her stuffed checks because of how good the fruit taste.

"That was really yummy!" Crystal says.

"After we leave, we'll come back and get some to take home." Steven says. "Let's go walk around."

The two walk around for a while, when Crystal sees some floating rocks.

"What are those?" Crystal asks.

"Those are rocks. They came from the ground. I don't know why they are floating though." Steven says.

"Can we go see them?" Crystal asks.

"Sure." Steven says.

As Steven starts walking, he gets picked up by Crystal, who using four of her tails to get to the rocks. When they get to the rock, Crystal is blown away on how large the fields look from high above.

"Wow, it just keeps going on!" Crystal says.

"Yup, miles and miles of strawberries." Steven says.

As Crystal looks around, she spots something odd on the ground.

"Hey, I see something." She says.

She grabs Steven and lowers each other down with her tails. Crystal runs toward the object.

"What's this?" Crystal ask.

"That's a hammer." Steven says. "There are a bunch of weapons all over the place."

Crystal looks around and sees all the littered gem weapons on the ground.

"Why is there so many of them?" Crystal asks.

"This was a battlefield. Many gems fought here thousands of years ago. They lost their weapons after they were defeated and they've been here ever since." Steven says.

Crystal tries to pull the giant hammer out of the ground, but it doesn't budge. She uses her tails to try and pick it up. They wrap around the handle and pull, but it still doesn't move.

"I think that hammer is just a little too heavy for you." Steven says.

Even though Steven says this, Crystal keeps trying. The more she keeps trying, the more tails stretch out from her ribbon. She uses four, then six, eight, ten, and more.

"Crystal?" Steven says, starting to feel concerned.

Eventually, after using about 20 or more tails, she lifts the giant hammer high into the air.

"Wow. Good job Crystal." Steven says.

"Now what do I do with it?" Crystal asks.

"I don't know. Toss it over there I guess." Steven says.

Crystal's tails throw the massive hammer with great force. So much force, in fact, it shakes the ground.

"Wow, that was awesome. We should get going. There isn't really anything else to see. Besides, we got to tell the gems about your awesome strength." Steven says.

"Okay." Crystal says.

The two start making their way back to the warp pad, when suddenly, the ground starts to shake.

"What's happening?!" Crystal asks.

"I don't know!" Steven says.

Suddenly, a giant corrupted gem comes out of the ground. It's a giant, orange mole with four small eyes on each side of its head, a round gem on its belly, and has giant paws with claws made of crystals.

"AHH! Corrupted Gem!" Steven yells.

The corrupted gem turns around and tries to smash Steven and Crystal with its giant fists, but Steven summons his bubble, protecting them both.

"What is it?!" Crystal asks. The corrupted gem starts pounding on Steven's bubble.

"It's a corrupted gem! I think he made this place his home! And we disturbed him!" Steven says.

The corrupted gem stops pounding on Steven's bubble and instead, starts pushing down. Steven does his best to keep his bubble from popping, but when he sees Crystal terrified, he quickly expands his bubble to knock the corrupted gem back. Now that the corrupted gem is down, Steven grabs Crystal's hand, and they both make a break for the warp pad. When the corrupted gem recovers, he sees the two running. He burrows underground to get ahead of them. When Steven and Crystal get close to the warp pad, the monster surfaces in front, causing the two to immediately run the other direction. The monster eats a giant strawberry and starts spitting the seeds rapidly. Each piece that hits the ground makes a small explosion. Steven and Crystal hide behind a giant, yet durable strawberry. Seeing Crystal scared, Steven realizes he needs to come up with a plan fast. He finally comes up with one.

"Okay Crystal here's what I you to do! When I yell 'run', I want to you to run to the warp pad. I'll distract the monster so you can get away safely." Steven says. "Once you get to the warp pad, warp home and get Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl."

"What?! But what if you get hurt?!" Crystal asks.

"Don't worry about me. I brought you here, now I'm getting you out!" Steven says. "Just run when I yell 'run'."

Steven jumps out from behind the Strawberry, yells at the monster, and runs in a random direction away from Crystal. Once some distance has been made, Steven yells "RUN!" so Crystal can make her move. While running, Steven tries to attack the monster by throwing multiple shields at it, but this only angers it more. The monster swipes Steven with the back of its paw, causing Steven to be smacked into a large, ancient gem shield with tremendous force. Crystal looks back and sees Steven in trouble. She begins to decide whether she should do what Steven told her or help him. When the monster approaches Steven, he tries to make a move, but is too weak to get up. The monster readies it's final attack. It stands on its hind legs on and turns its hand into fist to smash Steven. When it's raises its fist to finish Steven, Steven closes his eyes, knowing he's done for. After a minute, Steven realizes he should be crushed by now. When he opens his eyes, he sees the monster standing in front of him being restrained by gray wraps on its arms, legs, and the majority of its body. He looks to the side of the monster and sees what he expected to see.

"Crystal!" Steven yells.

"Steven! Are you okay?!" Crystal yells, struggling to keep the monster restrained.

"I'm fine! What about you?!" Steven asks.

"I can hold it!" Crystal says holding the monster back.

The more and more the monster pulls, the tighter Crystal's tails constrict around the monster. When the monster raises its claw to try and attack Steven, Crystal makes her grip on the monster so tight, it poofs. When the monster's gem falls in front of Steven, he lets out a huge sigh of relief. Crystal rushes over to Steven.

"Steven! Are you okay?!" Crystal asks.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest for a moment." Steven says.

Relieved, Crystal walks over to the monster's gem and picks it up.

"What happened to it!" Crystal asks.

"It got poofed. That's what happens to gems when they're defeated." Steven says.

"Why did try to hurt us?" Crystal asks.

"This must have been its home. We disturbed it we shook the ground with that hammer, so it might have thought it was under attack. So it did what it had to do to protect its home." Steven says.

When she realizes that it's her fault for disturbing the monster, Crystal starts to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Mr. Monster. We didn't mean to hurt you." Crystal says to the gem in her hands.

Suddenly, a bubble forms around the gem.

"Whoa, what's this?" Crystal asks.

"That's a bubble." Steven says. "Tap the top to send it home."

She taps the bubble and it gets sent on it way home.

"Not only did you stop a corrupted gem, you learned how to bubble gems. I'm so proud of you!" Steven says as he hugs Crystal.

(At the temple) Steven and Crystal warp into the house, with Steven looking a bit banged up and Crystal holding a large strawberry above her head with her tails.

"Hey guys, we're back." Steven says.

"Steven! What happened to you?!" Pearl asks.

"We got attacked by a corrupted by a corrupted gem." Steven says. "But it's okay. It's poofed and bubbled."

"Good job stopping it Steven." Garnet says.

"Actually, I wasn't who poofed it. Crystal did." Steven says.

"Really?" Pearl asks.

"Yup." Steven says. "It was awesome! Tell them what you did."

"Ya dude, tell us how you did." Amethyst says.

Crystal looks to Steven for directions. He nods, encouraging her to tell them.

"Well, when me and Steven got to the Strawberry fields, I ate some strawberry. It was really yummy! Then I saw…." Crystal says as she continues her story.

THE END

 **Hey guys. If any of you have a question about my fan fics and would like to know more about Crystal (and some of the other OCs I will include in the future), then follow me on the Steven Universe Amino!**

 **For those who don't know what Amino is, it's an app where you can join a community of fans for your favorite cartoon, anime, video game, and so much more! You can chat with other community members, post blogs of fan stuff, discuss theories, and (still) so much more!**

 **Just search my user name: Citrine**

 **My profile pic is the same one as my fanfic account profile pic. (An orange, circular gem with a diamond shape on it.)**

 **See You There!**


End file.
